Harbour Bridge Spectacular
by Shinpi-no-Flame
Summary: It's New Years Eve and the cullens have decided to spend it in Australia! One shot...


Hey everyone!

just a little something to celebrate the New Year!!

* * *

I snuggled up into Edwards arms on the balcony that was situated on the third level of the Cullen's boat in a cornered off section near the Sydney Harbour bridge. This year we had decided we wanted to spend New Years in Sydney, Australia because we had never explored the outback before and Sydney was the city which produced the best New Years fireworks in Australia – whilst the other cities specialised in firework shows for other occasions.

We still had plenty of time to go before the countdown would begin and the fireworks would go off – in the meantime we all sat around with flutes of champagne toasting to what a year it had been. Renesme was tucked quietly in bed – as she had already seen the earlier showing that was constructed so that families with children who won't be able to stay up until midnight could still experience the celebration of the New Year.

Suddenly, to break me out of my quiet relishing of the night and being in Edward's arms a huge splash sounded next to the boat and with a quick glance around my family I noticed that Emmet had disappeared. I then progressed to notice his clothes folded into a rough pile near the edge of the boat. Running to the side we all looked out into the water to see Emmet pop back up to the surface grinning and calling for us to come in.

Was he crazy? Back when I was human Bella I would've been anti this crazy situation because I know how cold the water would have to be – however with my awesome vampire abilities the cold really didn't affect me anymore. What I was more concerned about was someone seeing him in there.

Wait – no make that, him, Alice and Edward! How had I not noticed the other two jumping in? After shooting Edward a disapproving glance I turn to the rest of my family who remain on board to convey my disbelief at their stupidity only to have my eyes burn from the sight of Esme and Carlisle helping each other strip down so they themselves could jump into the water. I was gobsmacked! Esme and Carlisle were supposed to be the _responsible_ ones – this was not the right behaviour at all!

I felt a wave of sympathy wash over me and turned to Jasper who I could gladly see felt the same way I did about this situation that had occurred – this was probably minutely derived from his military training in which order was essential – even though Jasper was beginning to build quite the reputation of being able to out-prank Emmet these days. I couldn't help but snicker as the memory of two nights ago flittered into my head in which Jasper had managed to astound us all in his hidden prank skills.

_It was a beautiful sunny day and I was taking the washing I had of Edward and my clothes out of the machine to hang them on our makeshift clothes line situated on the second level of the boat when I bumped into a very happy Jasper whistling away a tune._

'_Afternoon Jasper – what has you so brightly excited?'_

_All he did was turn and give me a huge smile and then continue to walk down the hall to the stairs whistling his tune. What an odd encounter. It didn't take long to realise why Jasper was in such a happy mood – when I got to the clothes line all of Emmet's clothes had been dyed varying shades of pink and purple. Alice ran in closely behind me – obviously having had a vision of the prank – to see his work and we both started rolling around the floor in fits of laughter._

Jasper looked at me questioningly and I responded with a smile on my face as I shook my head to say it doesn't matter – that's when I saw the evil glint in his eye and the next thing I knew I was being hurled through the air and into the water. When I re surfaced I looked up to see Jasper leaning over the railing laughing so hard that he ended up falling forward and into the water himself – which made the rest of us laugh even harder.

By the time we had finished playing around in the water and had dried ourselves off; changing into dried clothes; the fireworks were about ready to start. I returned to my spot on Edwards lap just as the first firework whistled up into the air. The sight was exquisite. The Aussie's sure had put a lot of work and thought into the display. I had seen fireworks before – but this was my first time as a vampire and let me tell you it made the experience all that more riveting as you can see every glimpse of colour and light explode and hear the whistling of the explosive speeding up into the air. Relaxing further into my arms I couldn't help but think what a life changing year this had been and how perfect next year will be, being in the arms of the one I love.

* * *

Hope you liked it - reviews are appreciated =D

Also don't forget to check out my account with randomnesshurtsmyhead - sailor-ahiru-randomness.

We have a twilight story in the making and a christmas special for you to enjoy so far =D

x x x

Sailor Ahiru


End file.
